truth or dare!
by nekogirl2413
Summary: i'm very sorry but i think this story will have to go on a haitus... a very...very...very...very...long...hiatus :c okay not that long but for a while details in next chapter (and i exaggerated the long part so it won't be THAT long)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys welcome to my truth or dare show the hetalia cast has kindly agreed to it and if I don't get any reviews right away then I'm gonna write my own truth or dares and I'm gonna try to put in yaoi questions without throwing up on England and why does FAN FICTION KEEP ON DELETING MY STORIES? AND NO FLAMES I GOT LIKE 4 OF THEM IN THE FIRST ONE WHOEVER YOU ARE STOP NOW I DO BT CARE IF FAN FICTION DELETES THIS STORY SO SHUT YOUR STUPID FUNKING MOUTH

England: what the hell?!

and just so you know I am a 100% non-yaoi fan girl as in I hate absolutely hate yaoi even though I hate it I still want to do this show and ruin the hetalias life for good also to make some entertainment to every hetalia fan out there

England: great just great more yaoi

crystal: if you've seen the way france acts like a pervert around other guys that's yaoi -beet red because she feels like throwing up at the thought of yaoi-

like I said not a yaoi fan girl but I'll take in any kind of reviews for my truth or dare show since yaoi is a part of hetalia in the first place it's natural ...I feel like throwing up...-barfs on England who comes back after he was sent flying-

England: what the F**** are you doing you bloody B********

throwing up on you but now I'm done

England: I need a bath

China: man I don't want that girl to throw up on me-aru -shudders

Crystal: oh hey China how long have you been there?

China sulks in the corner: oh great you can see Canada but you never noticed me -grumbles-

crystal: no i don't never notice ya Canada's just more noticeable even though he hardly talks

china: how is he more noticeable? aru

crystal: um...i don't know...probably because he's Americas twin or something

china: -sulking in the corner-

on with the show!

* * *

><p>a girl with long blond hair walked out onto a stage with lots and lots of cameras which turned into a empty space<p>

**"hey guys! welcome to my truth or dare show with the hetalia cast!**

another girl who looked almost exactly like china except her hair was tied in a high ponytail and her eyes were golden crystal jewel like but other then that she looked exactly like china

crystal: hi i'm crystal in case you're wondering no i am not related to china but i am japans older sister biologically that is also i'm nekogirl2413s oc

**hey china!**

crystal: i'm crystal!

**i know **

crystal: idiot let's get the real china here

-a hole opens in the ceiling and china falls out-

china: what is going on here aru?

crystal: truth or dare show

china: eh? where are the others then?

crystal: 3...2...1 -all of the hetalia cast comes falling out on top of china-

china: did they HAVE to fall on me? aru -sweat drop-

crystal: yes yes they did

well people please send in some reviews and truth or dares through pm ONLY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

crystal: see ya sometime!


	2. reviews

OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~

also just so you know i had to remarke this story for some reason idk why but i redid this and if your review isn't in there it'll be in the chapter!

alright let's

GO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>-the next day-<p>

All of the countries woke up in a warm, sunny, and flower field (including sunflowers) with slight purple bags underneath their eyes the next day since they weren't use to the new world a ffa had stuck them in

WELL THE GAME'S ABOUT TO START~ a voice from nowhere interrupted this time it was not the Authoress though

"huh? Who's there?" Germany asked immediately

"I guess neko hasn't introduced me yet I think the girl with the ponytail should recognize me" a large piece of cloud formed a finger which pointed to china

"Ah! I remember-aru you were the one neko-san mistook for me!" china immediately figured out

"yep! And she'll often do that just for fun"

"wait where the heck are ya?" America asked FINALLY noticing that crystal wasn't there for the first time

"oh I'm shopping in china in the real world" came the very shocking answer

"YOU'RE IN THE REAL WORLD?!" all of the countries exclaimed

"Yeah neko's going to be running late so I'll explain"

-after an explanation of FFA"S truth or dare and the rules of the game-

"So you're neko-chans oc and an extra hostess of this show?" japan asked, still wondering when crystal would actually appear

"Yep she's the one who created me and very fun to be with!"

"But where are we exactly?" England asked

"the place where you're at is a different dimension it has a lot of magic creatures in it but only people who can either do magic, seen other people do magic or is used to magic can see them so it's a little lonely here which is why neko made it like that in the first place"

"Magic?" England perked up immediately

"yeah and –(beep!) whoops Neko's coming soon-"

**HEY BROHAS HOW'S IT GOING IN THE AWESOME DIMENSION?!**

"HEY! ONLY ZHE AWESOME ME CAN SAY THAT!" Prussia immediately jumped up when he heard the word awesome

"Hey neko could you move please? It's crowded in here!"

**Sorry but yer gonna have to join the countries **

Okay but – hey w-wait I don't have panda yet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal's sentence was cut off when she fell out from where ever she was and the next thing the countries saw was a girl in a simple Chinese dress came flying out of the sky and landed on china

"AI YA! ~" was china's response when the girl landed on top of him

"Sorry! (My friend neko tends to do that during a show and I end up landing on a random person!)" The girl immediately apologized in Chinese and helped china up, surprising china with the Chinese

When both got up the countries got a full picture of what china's actual female counterpart looked like

The girl had long dark-brown hair tied in a high ponytail with a red ribbon, golden crystal-like eyes that lit up when the sun hit them and a simple red and yellow Chinese dress. Without the high ponytail and dress the girl would look exactly like china but the one part a certain French pervert (and some other perverts) was her medium large breasts

"Hey there my name's crystal the one you were talking to before I fell on china" crystal introduced herself to the countries

"(You can speak Chinese? And you know my name?)" The latter asked

"(Of course Chinese was my first language!) Neko warn me the next time you do that or I'm gonna pull you down here with me!" crystal replied in Chinese and then immediately switched to a perfect English accent (American!) up towards the sky

**Well excuse me you're a part of the pairing!**

"Hey he doesn't even know who I am! Never mind don't you have reviews?" crystal reminded the pile of clouds

**Oh yeah  
><strong>

**Alright people it's time for the game to start just sit down and crystal will read the first couple of truth or dares to ya **

"Okay the first truth review is from a boy named little miss punk rocker" crystal reported out loud and proceeded to read the truths

_RUSSIA. Can I date Belarus?  
>America: you say you don't believe in magic but have you herd of voodoo?<br>Canada: if I say I notice you will you send me some real maple syrup not the crap America makes us eat?_  
>"First up is for Russia can he date Belarus?" Crystal asked the Russian who had a dark Aura around him<p>

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKO; OKLKLOLKOLKOLKLKOLOKLOKOL HE WILL BE CAREFUL ABOUT WHAT HE DOES TO BELARUS DA?" came the dark Answer

"Um…..da?"

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKLOKKOLOKLOOKOKOLKOLKOLKLOKOL WELL HE SHOULD BECAUSE IF HE DOES ONE BAD THING TO BELARUS OR BREAKS HER HEART I WILL USE THE PIPE OF PAIN DA?"Again came the scary dark answer and a very dark Aura, scaring most of the countries especially Italy and England except for crystal who had japans poker face on

"Um…da? Anyway moving on Neko?" crystal looked up at the sky expecting the Author to respond

**Okay the next one is for America **

America: yeah? What can the hero do for ya dudette?

**-Eye roll- you say you don't believe in magic but what about voodoo?**

"voodoo? Um well it really does kind of gives me the creeps but I don't believe in voodoo BECAUSE I'M THE HERO OF COURSE!" America ended his sentence with his AWESOME …..Quote? I don't know how to put it …..

**Uh-huh anyway next is for Canada **

"He's right next to Alfred" crystal pointed to an almost ghostly person holding a polar bear and who looked a lot like America except he had a maple leaf on him

"_You can see me?" _Canada asked in his quiet voice filled with shock

"What do ya mean? Of course I can! The truth for you is (the next iscolized or whatever it's called is the truth) _if I say I notice you will you send me some real maple syrup not the crap that America makes us eat?" _crystal read out loud getting an angry HEY! From America in the background

"_of course I will it's about time that jerk face brother of mine learned his lesson" _Canada replied, just barely managing to muster his courage until America got his "Rape face" on and was staring at Canada

**Oh and here's another one for Canada! –**Whispers in Canada's ear-

"_Sure with pleasure" _Canada replied took out his hockey stick and whacked Alfred in the head

"OW! Alright who did that?!" America yelled in pain and frustration when nobody answered

**Okay onto the dares! **

**"**Don't forget Prussia's dare!" crystal piped up

**Oh yeah I forgot but I'll do it in the next chapter I wanna get some extra sleep **

"Well it is 8:40 over here so I guess we gotta stop now and it's already pretty late" crystal remarked pointing to the setting sun

"hm…..lucky I wish I could go back home aru…" china muttered tiredly already rubbing his eyes, followed by Italy, France and a couple of other countries too

**Well it's getting later so just relax in the flowers and that ends today's truth or dares!** **Sorry if your truth or dare wasn't in this chapter it's really late here and I have school tomorrow so see ya next time!**

Neko's words had a tiny ring after she disappeared and eventually the ring stopped letting the countries wonder to themselves

What have they gotten into this time?

* * *

><p>And Done! BTW I HAD TO REPOST THIS SO IF I DIDN'T GET YOUR REVIEW IN THERE IT WILL DEFINETLY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER<p> 


	3. cranky country and English breakfast

**chapter 3 whooo~ **

**Crystal: about time**

**I'M SO SORRY! SCHOOL HAS BEEN A COMPLETE PAIN IN THE ASS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY ALSO THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE NEXT WEEKEND NOT THIS WEEKEND NEXT WEEKEND JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**Crystal: your fault**

**SHUT UP CRYSTAL LET'S GET MOVING AND TOTES RANDERP I THINK I ACTUALLY MIGHT NEED YOUR TRUTH OR DARES AGAIN CAUSE I DON'T HAVE THEM ON ME ANYMORE...ANYWAY LET'S GET MOVING!**

* * *

><p><strong>hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of the truth or dare show!<strong>

Crystal: why…never mind let's start

….well how I should say this it's back in the truth or dare dimension for now

All of the countries were finally used to the damn f******** dimensions properties and what it can do so they FINALLY got some damn sleep dunno why they weren't used to it in the first place but china still isn't doing so well well he's all right but just seriously wants to go home and I think the game should start soon crystal?

Crystal: fine

-In the field with the countries-

"Oi! China guys WAKE UP ALREADY!" all of the countries eyes shot open the minute an extremely loud voice yelled in their ears but china was still sleeping soundly …some how

"oi oi oi oi WOULD SIMEBODY SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" was England's response to crystals extremely loud voice

"-Sigh- sorry neko-chan told me that the game was about to start so she needed me to wake you guys up beside I'm making breakfast want to help England?"

_**PAUSE**_

_**This section is censored for your protection because England attempted to cook**_

**Anyway moving on –hands England a stick- crystal?**

"Okay the first dare is for England to smack France on the head with a stick"

"My pleasure" England agreed immediately and began whacking France on the head like crazy

"Angleterre would you mind stopping yourself from whacking moi with a disgusting wok?" France asked with his rape face

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WOULD YOU BLOODY IDIOTIC FRENCH SNAIL FOOD PERVERT!" England shot back which led to…another big fight

**Okay let's leave those two idiots and move on thank you Estella tweak for the truth and dares and the next one is for …..-dramatic pause- **

All of the countries held their breath

**ITALY VENECIANO! ~**

**"V-ve~?** Yes? What is it?" Italy jumped from the sudden call of his name

**Have some pasta first! –Hands him freshly made pasta-**

"PASTA! ~~~~~~~~~~~" Italy's famous line rang out through the entire field at the mention of pasta

**And the dare is…..crystal?**

"-Whispers in Italy's ear- make pasta for Prussia with boiling sauce" Crystal whispered in the nervous Italians ear

"SI~ "Italy runs to the kitchen and makes some pasta almost forgetting the hot sauce

"Here you go Prussia!" Italy came running back with a bowl of pasta in his hands and handed it to Prussia

"Huh? For me? Aw thanks you're awesome not as awesome as me but still awesome!" Prussia thanked the young Italian and dug in to the pasta

Almost too hard

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the last thing that was heard in the dimension was Prussia's scream after he ate the hot sauce

And we're done!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

…

Just kidding moving on!

"Vhat zhe hell? Some body put hot sauce in this!" Prussia yelled with his head red from the sauce

**That was the dare it was for Italy to make pasta with hot sauce to Prussia moving on this one is for America, France and Prussia **

** America to not eat any fast food for the rest of the chapter, France not to flirt with anyone, and Prussia to go one chapter without saying the word awesome.**

"WHAT?!~~~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ~" America yelled

"What? But how can the tres bien moi not-"

"OH YOU TOTALLY CAN THE DAY WOULD BE WAY MUCH BETTER IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT THAT BLOODY MOUTH OF YOURS AND MAYBE I WOULDN'T GET SHIVERS EVERY TIME I SEE YOU AROUND THE WHOLE BLOODY DAY YOU BLOODY WANKER, PERVERT, GIT, AND WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH-" England yelled interrupting Frances reaction

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FORMER DELIQUENT!"

"What was that? I couldn't quiet hear you" England asked with a creepy aura around him

"NO! ~ FRANCE WON'T GIVE IN THIS GUY'S A FORMER DELIQUENT HE MAY ACT SO GOOD BUT HE'S THE BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

**(Okay I'm starting to go into a episode from Hetalia so let's just skip and go in to the next dare)**

**Okay the next one is Romano and since he's not here right now…-snaps fingers and a random guy comes falling out of the sky and lands on Germany- **

"Ve? Nii-chan?"

"What the hell? GET OFF OF ME YA POTATO B*******" Romano cried out in anger when he landed on Germany (of all people)

**Never mind Romano just get into the maid costume –snaps fingers and Romano's in a maid costume-**

"what the hell? TURN ME BAKE YOU NEKO BASTARD!"

**Neko….bastard? Moving on! **

"no I am not telling him" crystal yelled at the clouds

**Oh come on! Fine we'll do it at the end china it's time to wake up!**

** "**I don't want to wake up aru…." China muttered and drifted off again

**Ugh just …..are you a boy or a girl?**

**"**Huh?"

"I'm a boy aru…." Another sleepy answer

**Are you sure?**

**"**Yes aru….."

**Huh you seriously need a haircut**

Silence

**Um china?**

-Snore-

**Okay zhe Chinese girl is sleeping so let's move on!**

"I'M BOY ARU!"

**Canada where's the best place to go to at yer place?**

_"Um I'd say the _**_Rocky Mountains,_**_Maritime Quebec, Vancouver Island and the Coast of British Columbia, and if you are a fan of going out doors Canada's Far North" _came the very quiet answer from the almost invisible country and from his bear

"who?"

"I'm Canada"

**Okay let's get on with the dares and from Estella tweak **

**Denmark: Why does your country look like a dinosaur?  
>Romano: why is it that on autocorrect ((on my phone)) after I type Romano, the next word that I could use is cheese?<br>Sweden: Are you scared of Thunderstorms, *click* or naw?**

**Well let's get the Nordics here! –snaps fingers and a hole appears in the sky with all five Nordics falling out **

"OOF! What happened?" Finland asked looking around at the unfamiliar land

**You are in a truth or dare game santa!**

"A truth or dare game DUDE THAT'S AWESOME!" Denmark jumped up and down for joy at the mention of the game

**The truth for you is why your land looks like a dinosaur**

"ah!...i think it's because of the way the Erath whatcha ma call it moves….or because there used to be a lot of dinosaurs BUT WHO THE HELL CARES!" was the typical answer from the overexcited nation

**-Sigh- should have known…and next for Romano **

"What the f**** do you want razzaga?" Romano asked at the mention of his name

**Why is it that on autocorrect ((on my phone)) after I type Romano, the next word that I could use is cheese?**

"HOW THE F******* HELL SHOULD I KNOW?! AND I AM NOT CHEESE YOU B*******!" Romano yelled at the wrong Authoress in the sky

**HEY THESE WERE GIVEN TO ME BY ESTELLA TWEAK SO DON'T YELL AT ME ROMANO **

"Appena chiuso la ragazza f*** up" Romano muttered in his own language

**Okay those were the truth or dares that I missed from Estella tweak moving on! **

"This one is for Sweden" Crystal announced

"hm?" Sweden just looked at Crystal with his death glare but she wasn't fazed by it

"Are you afraid of thunder? *click* or naw?"

"…nej vad tror du?" Sweden asked making crystal sweat drop

"Thought so he said no!" Crystal half-muttered half-reported to the Authoress

**Figures…..anway I suppose that's it for now! See ya in the next chapter! R&R please! BYE!**

* * *

><p><strong>and that ends that THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED THANK YOU!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>


	4. i'm sorry! :CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

hey guys this is Nekogirl2413 and i am very sad to say that this truth or dare show of our favorite countries is going to be on a very very very long hiatus

China: AI YA! WHAT DID YOU SAY ARU?!

I SAID I'M GOING ON A LONG HAITUS DEAL WITH IT

China: AI YA YA YA YA -starts hitting his head on a wall-

CHINA WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A 3 YEAR OLD ALREADY IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE FOR...a...few months...maybe

China: will we be back home aru?

NO FOR THE 100TH TIME NO! YOU'VE BEEN BUGGING ME ABOUT THAT SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER NOW STOP WHINING ABOUT IT AND BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA!

China: NOT HAPPENING ARU!

Russia: did somebody say that they will become one with mother russia da?

China: AI YA!~ IT'S RUSSIA ARU~

yes somebody did russia -points to china-

Russia: CHINA-KUN!

China: AI YA~~~~~~~~~~~~ -runs off-

well that took care of china and Russia and i don't know how long this haitus is gonna be but i keep on losing the documents that have my chapter because my computer is getting all fucked up and my dad who doesn't know a single thing about computers KEEPS ON DELETING THEM also i'm going to be busy next week with something i don't know what yet since my parents won't tell me a single fucking thing but that's my reason so crystal would you start the sneak peeks?

Crystal: hai -starts some kind of machine that shows random moments in new year's eve chapter-

* * *

><p>china is sitting on the ground staring off into the distance next to japan Norway, Iceland, Finland and a bunch of other countries (note: it's everybody)<p>

just as Denmark starts to say something the sky begins to cloud and snow starts to fall

"snow aru?" China wondered looking up at the snow falling down faster and faster

**_SNOWBALL FIGHT!_**

out of nowhere a random snow ball hit prussia directly on the nose sending him flying backwards

"OI! WHO DARES TO HIT ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA'S FACE!" the albino cried out

**i do~ **

came the familiar voice of the Authoress who trapped them in this crazy place (me: HEY!) and a huge shower of snowballs came flying out of nowhere and all of the countries were soon covered in snow

"i don't think you will have a snowball fight da?" Russia ordered with his creepy grin

**sorry~ not happening~**

all of the countries faces were covered in blue lines at the Authoresses answer

"_**then you will all fight and lose and become one with mother russia**_" Russia smirked with his Aura darkening by the minute

* * *

><p>me: and that was part 1!<p>

China: ai ya...a snowball fight aru?

me: yes there is going to be a snowball fight and believe me EVERYBODY is going to participate for at least 2 minutes and that includes you japan

japan: -bluelines

me: NEXT PART!

crystal: -plays next part that starts with all of the countries in a plane-

* * *

><p><strong>alright next up is jumping out of a plane <strong>

"ai ya! we'll all die aru!" China yelled

**no you won't Russia would you like to demonstrate?**

"da i thought you'd never ask here i go!" Russia agreed immediately and before the countries knew it he was out of the plane

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

was the last thing the countries heard from Russia after he jumped out and landed on the snow

**see? it's not that hard! who's next?**

all of the countries paled after the next question and slowly backed away

**i guess we'll just have to do slots then!**

* * *

><p>me: and that is part 2!<p>

crystal: is that it?

me: yeah i'm afraid so and next week is going to be COMPLETE HELL

Crystal: you betcha

me: anyway have a good day everybody bye~

Crystal: bye!~

ON MORE THING I AM SHO SORRY! :CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


End file.
